User talk:HiBy25
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:HiBy25! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 19:43, 25 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Your User page Typically, the "User page" is where you put information about yourself. However, you don't have to and can put whatever you want there. One thing I should mention is that you have in there that Phineas is 10 and Ferb is 11. That's not quite true. Dan Povenmire says that they're the same age (though unless their birthdays happen to be in the same month, there will be a point each year where the ages are different). Their official age is "less than 15". What this means is that when kids were shown episodes like "Rollercoaster" and asked what age they think Phineas and Ferb are, they all had different ideas. Some would have had said 7 or 8, some said 9 or 10, and some said 11 or older. So Dan changed their ages from 9 to "less than 15". — RRabbit42 15:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Guest columnist Back in August, you asked if you could be a guest columnist for the newsletter. I responded on my page, but I realize that you might not have seen that response. So, I will respond here. Yes, you can be a guest columnist. Just let me know what subject you would like to write about, and when you get started on the column, I'll help you with it if you need. You can also use the newsletter article submission page to send your article. — RRabbit42 18:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :See User talk:RRabbit42#Tri-State Gazette for the latest info. — RRabbit42 04:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Pages from The Book If you are still interested in writing one of the Pages from the Book columns, I need to know which one you're going to do. The old info is now located on my archive page. So far, the following episodes have been covered: * Rollercoaster * Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror * Flop Starz * The Fast and the Phineas * Lights, Candace, Action! * Raging Bully * I, Brobot There is not an entry for "Candace Loses Her Head" because that's a day trip that Irving was unlikely to have also taken on the same day. — RRabbit42 (talk) 18:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21